Serleena's Meal
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot An extended version of the scene where Serleena first arrives to Earth and has a little snack before embarking on her mission. She gives herself a human form to blend in and immediately meets a tasty criminal. Bad summary. Please read and review.


Serleena's Meal

Serleena, a tiny little alien worm, landed a small space ship in Central Park; she had just scared away a dog and was now slithering along the dirt for a moment. She then stopped in front of a discarded magazine and looked down at it as the wind blew it open. Several pages turned until the wind stopped and the magazine was opened to a picture of a Victoria's Secret model in black lingerie. She then opened her mouth with her four lips sticking out and several smaller worms stretched out of her mouth and hissed. More worms came out of their mouths, and so on, while she formed many tentacles around her body as they began to change color.

They formed a moving bush of worms and tentacles around her original form and continued to grow as the worms and tentacles began to turn a pinkish color in the middle. After several minutes the transformation was almost complete as Serleena now looked like the woman in the magazine in black lingerie; the tentacles completed her face and hair and she stood still with her eyes closed for a moment. Immediately after she changed a bald mugger came and grabbed her from behind and held a knife to her neck.

She showed a barely surprised expression as she looked at his face to her left as he said, "Hey pretty lady."

She craned her neck to her right as he stuck his tongue out and licked her cheeks and some of her hair.

He walked backwards and dragged her away as she showed a disgusted expression while he said, "You taste good!"

He kept walking backwards as he dragged her behind a nearby bush and he stopped and suddenly said, "Hey what…"

She roared loudly and his legs were raised high in the air behind the bush and he screamed as she made loud gulping sounds as she quickly pulled him down.

She made a loud churning sound before she sadistically said, "Yeah, you too."

She walked from behind the bush licking her fingers and she had a large swollen belly as if she was pregnant, she had eaten the mugger alive. As she walked she put one foot in front of the other causing her hips to swing, swaying her big belly from side to side. The mugger inside was still alive as he screamed in fear over the gurgling and churning sounds of her stomach.

As she walked and swayed her belly the mugger inside frantically screamed, "What's going on?! HELP! Get me out of here! I wanted to be in a sexy babe but not like this!"

She stopped licking her fingers and kept walking as she ignored him as something caught her attention while the mugger in her belly screamed, "I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just let me out of here! It's cramped! I can barely move! And it stinks!"

As he finished she took a few steps and stopped, looking straight down as she flexed her fingers as she told her meal, "Quiet."

The mugger inside her belly did as she told and stopped talking, for he was afraid of what else this strange woman might do to him. Serleena was standing in the same spot where the mugger had just attacked her and she was staring down at the magazine on the ground. It was still opened to the picture of the woman she took the form of to blend in; she noticed that the woman had a much slimmer figure than she now had. Serleena looked down as she spooned and rubbed the top of her massive belly, where she could feel the mugger's head, as it made more churning and gurgling sounds.

She realized how different and looked up in thought as she said, "Hmm."

She realized that this somewhat ruined her disguise and she would not be able to blend in as well with this large belly. However she did not want to give up her delicious meal and if she released the human inside her he might tell others and blow her cover. Fortunately this was only a temporary state and she could lay low long enough for it to wear off, but she did need something else in order to blend in. Serleena turned around and started walking as she swung her hips and swayed her stomach even more.

While she did this, over the sloshing and churning of her stomach, the mugger inside frantically screamed, "Wait, what's going on?! Where are we going?!"

She walked back behind the bush and with a stern tone she said, "Be quiet!"

She went behind the bush and she made churning and growling sounds and then a spitting sound as something fell to the ground. She walked back from behind the bush again, still swaying her big belly, as she held the mugger's boots in her left hand and hung his clothes over her right arm. As she walked she stuck her nose in the air as if she was trying to scoff what had just happened.

As she walked and swayed her large churning belly, the mugger inside frantically screamed, "What just happened? What're you doing? I'm naked in here! Where are we going? Let me out of here! I don't want to be a hot babe's dinner!"

Serleena stared forward as she kept walking while she spoke with a forceful tone as she said, "Shut up! If you value the short remainder of your life you'll listen. I'm on my way to meet my contact to find 'The Light' and you're coming along for the ride. You have two hours before I digest you. I can make it a whole lot worse so I suggest you be quiet and make the best of the time you have left."

The mugger said nothing as he was too afraid to make his devourer angry; Serleena kept walking as she swayed her big belly with him in it.

Serleena looked down at her big churning belly as she kept walking and smiled sadistically as she spoke with a breathy seductive voice as she said, "Now be a good yummy meal and sit quietly in mommy's tummy. Oh and feel free to squirm around in there, it massages my stomach."

She smiled as she stared forward as she walked on the grass, making her way out of the park as she held the mugger's clothes out to her sides, while swaying her churning belly.

As she walked her meal spoke with a nervously positive tone as he said, "Well… I guess this is a sexy way to die."

She kept walking as she swayed her stomach containing her living meal; he remained silent as he knew he would be digested, so he tried to make the best of the time he had left like she said.

 **Author's note: I did this because this is my favorite scene in the movie and I feel they should have either made it a bit longer or added another scene like this. I feel like I am the first person to do it like this, where the mugger is still alive, and I thought it would be a good idea. Please review.**


End file.
